Common Sense
by My Personal Rose
Summary: Izzie can see exactly whats going on, and so she decides to stop this stupid love triangle... Addison deserves better than Derek, right? AddisonIzzie pairing. Might be a one-shot. Read and Review!


**A/N: Disclaimer- I dont own anything... although I'd kill a man to own this show...**

**Warning- Though I don't think this is entirely necessary (because I already said AddisonIzzie pairing in the summary) This is a femslash story. Nothing too saucy, but thats how it is. If you're a homophobe... well... go away... I don't like flamers. I arned you, so don't read it. Rating is for minor language, and lesbianism.  
**

**Query- Should I keep it as it is (a one-shot) or do you think I should do more to this story? Read and Review, tell me what you thin please!**

xoxoxox

Izzie watched as Addison threw her stuff in her locker, something inside of her obviously pent up. Angry, maybe. She watched Addison's body, her eyes wandering, before snapping herself back to reality.

"Get a grip, Izzie." She sighed, and sunk back into her thoughts. Last night she had listened to Meredith crying over Derek, sobbing her heart out over this absolute dick head who hadn't even bothered to tell her she was married. That was all fair enough when Satan had come into town, clicking her heels, and Derek had refused to even be civil to her. But not signing the divorce papers? It was common sense that he should.

It was him that had walked out on her!

Fair enough, Addison had made a mistake, but Izzie understood that. People make mistakes. It was human nature. She'd cut Denny's wire for God's sake! But it was _Derek_ that had decided to stop the relationship. Addison had tried so hard to pursue it, even now, almost afraid to let it end- until she realised that Derek was hopelessly in love with Meredith, and not even eleven years of marriage could solve that.

And then he had been the one trying to make it work- refusing to sign the divorce papers. And that had made Izzie furious. People were still having a go at Addison for being the bad one in this relationship, practically for being married to the man Meredith was sleeping with. Her fault? _I think not..._

Personally, Izzie was angry at Derek. Only she couldn't tell Meredith that. What she had to do was find out how Addison really felt about Derek. The man with the biggest lack of common sense on the planet.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd." She said, approaching the woman. Addison turned, her red hair flicking delicately.

"Can I help you, Stevens?"

"I need to talk to you."

Addison frowned. "Isn't that what we're doing?"

Izzie blushed, feeling hopeless all of a sudden. "About Derek." She blurted, and Addison looked away.

"If that…that _Grey_ sent you in here to have a go at me…"

"No. Not at all." Izzie took a deep breath. "I – I don't think you're Satan."

The neonatal specialist looked up, surprised.

"I don't think you're as bad as everyone's saying. I just…I think you're trying to hold on to the man who's been in your life for over eleven years."

"What are you implying?"

"That - and if I'm wrong, then I'm very sorry, just tell me, but...you don't love Derek. Do you?"

"How can you…that is absurd…" She looked away.

Izzie walked towards her, and Addison backed away, pressing her back against the lockers. "Look me in the eye, and tell me you love him." Addison looked away. "Say it!" Izzie half screamed, smacking her palm against the row of lockers behind her, slamming Addison's shut.

Tears welled up in Addison's eyes. "I don't. I don't love him…"

Izzie softened. "Then why tease them? Why fuck around with Derek and Meredith?"

"Is this what you're trying to do? Is this what you _want_?Get me to break up with Derek so him and Grey can-"

"Not at all." Izzie soothed. "What I want is for you to get out this stupid love triangle. For you to love somebody who loves you back, completely. It's not them who deserve this, it's _you_ that doesn't deserve what it's doing to you. You just need to find someone who's….well, not Derek."

"Who would love me, Izzie Stevens? Without Derek I am just Addison Montgomery. I am Satan- no. I'm not even that, I am nobody, I-"

"Addison, you are a surgeon. You are one of the best Neonatal Specialists in the country and no one can take that away from you." She raised her chin. "You are loved. Even if you don't know it."

"I want somebody, Izzie. They don't want me." Addison sighed.

"Who do you want?"

"You." Addison looked at the floor. "I want you."

Izzie frowned, her face still only inches from Addison's as she leant over her, her eyes showing her shock.

"That's why I'm trying so hard to make it work with Derek. I need to…hide this."

"Why hide it?" Izzie frowned, in pure bewilderment- a part of her registered of course. Rumours spread like disease in this hospital, no matter how contradictory that may sound…a lot of people may look down on them, even. Not that that mattered. Not that anyone _should_ care if they…_were_ involved. Love was love, right?

"I _really_ like you Izzie. It's hard for me not to just grab you and kiss you, right here, right now."

"Then do."

Addison's brow creased; her confusion showing as Izzie's eyes darted from her eyes to her lips. For someone labelled Satan she looked so…vulnerable. She leant forward, their lips meeting, and Izzie's mouth moving softly against Addison's.

Izzie moaned a little, her body pressing against her superior's, her arm tensed against the locker still. Addison's tongue moved across her lips, until it gained entry, massaging her own.

Suddenly Izzie pulled away, and Addison frowned.

"I'm not being a mistress. I'm not going to help make you the bad person in this relationship."

"He's already cheating." Addison huffed, her anger showing.

"And you can't fight fire with fire, Addi. That way everyone just gets burned. Be the good one. Bow out, and then come…" She let the word hang for a moment. "…and find me when you're out of it."

Addison nodded, and Izzie planted one more kiss on her lips, before smiling at her, and walking out to start the day's rounds.

Addison sat on the locker room floor, smiling to herself. She'd just _kissed_ Izzie Stevens. Possibly the only girl she'd crushed on since her first girlfriend, Lilly….her _only_ girlfriend until this point. The point where maybe, just maybe her and Izzie could…no. She had to lose Derek first. Or nothing was even going to happen.

Oh, and she'd have to make nice with Grey. But she didn't have too much of a problem with that. It wasn't as if she hated the girl…she just couldn't be nice to her while she was fucking her husband. Not that it mattered. She liked someone else. Oh well, time to work. She'd talk to Derek if she bumped into him, and- knowing her luck- she probably would. She always did.

xoxoxoxox

After delivering a breached baby, and saving its brand new life with some well conducted CPR, she walked into the cafeteria, hoping to catch a glimpse of Izzie, maybe sit with her. Just looking at her made her forget all her troubles, and just made her want to…smile. She was looking around her, coffee in hand, when she bumped straight into someone. The first thing she noticed was her coffee spilling over her white coat. The second thing she noticed was that the obstacle in front of her had been-

"Oh I am so sorry-" Meredith started, looking up at the same time as Addison and suddenly realising who she'd collided with. Suddenly guilt shone in her eyes and she looked at the stain on Addison's overcoat, which Addison was trying to soak up with a tissue she'd picked out of her pocket.

"It's okay. It's my fault. I was totally spaced out." Addison could have laughed, noticing that Meredith seemed to feel…how she felt. There was no hate in her eyes. Just talking to each other was extremely awkward. Addison sighed, still wiping her coat. "You can have him."

"What?" Meredith's head shot up, her eyes meeting Addison's, looking confused, bewildered, and above all hopeful. "What do you mean?"

"Derek. You still love him, right?" Meredith nodded.

"Well, yes, I mean…I…I don't know what to…"

"Okay, let me say this quickly. I've given up. He doesn't love me, and I just…I've realised it's not him I like anymore. I was just in total denial, and I am so sorry, honestly."

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, her jaw halfway through the floor.

Addison smiled a little, putting the coffee on the nearest table as she continued to wipe her coat. "Seriously." She nodded. "I…I haven't told Derek yet, but I doubt he'll try too hard to keep me once he figures I don't love him like I used to. I just thought you should know. I don't like him being a problem between us. I don't want him to be…I need to be able to get on with you."

"Need to? Why?"

"I just do, okay. We were never given a chance, just thrown into a spin cycle where we kind of had to hate each other." Addison smiled. "Just let me break off with Derek today. I'll make sure I tell him, and that I'm straight with him, and then he's all yours."

Meredith suddenly broke into a grin and hugged Addison tightly. "Thank you! SO much…"

"For putting you through so much pain?"

"You didn't do that. Derek did, for not being straight with me, and for not ending it when he knew he didn't love you." Meredith mumbled into her stained coat. Addison nodded, and laughed as Meredith pulled away with the coffee mark mirrored on her own coat. "Oh shit."

"Come on. We should get cleaned up."

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Not yet." Addison admitted, and Meredith touched her arm.

"I don't know if this is…but would you like to…to come and sit with me? I was just about to join Izzie…"

Addison smiled. "I'd love to."

xoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
